


Love is Not Just Looking At Each Other, It's Looking in the Same Direction

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Holidays with the Stilinski-Hales [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Malia and Heather's Wedding, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Malia and Heather's wedding.





	Love is Not Just Looking At Each Other, It's Looking in the Same Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

The wedding was the most stressful part, not because of all the planning that went into it or how long it actually took to make things happen, but because it was the longest Malia had gone without Heather by her side since they had started dating.

As soon as she saw her bride walking down the aisle, Malia felt her heart stop. This day was everything she’d dreamed and more because it was Heather walking toward her, smiling shyly behind her veil.

It was, in a word, love.

Malia couldn’t wait to show Heather just how much love she had.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](https://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/170867796570/love-is-not-just-looking-at-each-other). Sources located there too.


End file.
